


His Kind of Woman

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shepard's Datapad [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Drabble about being stuck under fire and fed up with it. Humor. No real romance but Zaeed/Fem!Shep if you want to see it. Unedited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kind of Woman

They'd been under heavy fire for more than ten minutes now. None of them could even poke their heads out to get a single shot off. Every time they tried, their shields were down within seconds and they had to duck back into cover to restore them again. Even Morgan's heavy fortification, the schematics a gift from Grunt after being his krantt, couldn't stand up well to the hail of bullets pinning them down.

"Alright, that's so fucking _it!_ " Morgan yelled as Grunt himself attempted another shot. With fluid grace, the commander stored her viper and brought out the grenade launcher. Normally a weapon only used against heavy enemies like YMIR Mechs, its entrance into the battlefield didn't signal anything good for the Eclipse mercs bearing down on them.

Zaeed and Garrus's eyes widened as Morgan activated her heavy shields and stood. The far side of the area exploded in screams, fire, and raining debris as the Commander merely looked on in vindication. Satisfied that all their enemies were dead, the commander put the weapon back in its place and moved to inspect the area the Eclipse had been holding.

Zaeed stood and offered a hand to the turian as Grunt bounced along behind his battlemaster, thrilled with the events. "Dos she ever scare the shit out of you?"

Garrus grunted and smirked, "All the damn time."

The former mercenary laughed softly, "Now that's my kind of woman."

"Come on, you two. More people to kill ahead." Morgan called back to the cheerfully, mood lightened with the destruction she had wrought.


End file.
